world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons of Faerun Feats
Breath of Unlife ( Dragons of Faerun, p. 47) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/metabreath/ Metabreath Your breath weapon contains the chill of undeath. Prerequisite charisma 13, Energy Breath weapon, undead, Benefit Your breath weapon deals half damage of the normal type, and half negative energy damage agains living creatures. You Energy breath weapon deals normal energy damage agains Undead. In addition, you can take other Metabreath Feats (out of Draconomicon) as if you had a constitution score equal to your charisma Follower of the Scaly Way ( Dragons of Faerun, p. 57) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You are an adherent of Sammaster's teachings. You hold dragons in high esteem and revere the sacred ones (Dracoliches). Prerequisite Member of the cult of the dragon, Speak Draconic, Benefit You recieve a +4 Bonus on saves agains the frightful presence effect of true dragons. You are immune to the frightful presence and paralyzing effects of dracoliches. Clerics of evil deities can substitute the dragon domain or the scalykind domain for one of their regular domains. Initiate of Tchazzar ( Dragons of Faerun, p. 92) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest mysteries of Tchazzar's church. Prerequisite Cleric OR Blackguard 3rd, OR Ranger 5th, Servane ot Dragon Ascendant Tchazzar, Benefit you recieve a +2 bonus on saveing throws agains dragon breath weapons, and frightful presence. In addition, you add the following spells to your blackguard, cleric, or ranger spelllists. 0 - Flare; 2nd - Flame blade, Palarandusk's Fire breath; 3rd - Fireball, magic Vestmant; 4th Fireshield Servant of a Dragon Ascendant ( Dragons of Faerun, p. 92) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You formally supplicate yourself to an immortal dragon quasi-deity. Prerequisite Divine Spellcaste Level 1, Dragon with 12 level of the Dragon Ascendant (from draconomicon) prestige class as a patron deity, Benefit You can name a dragon quazi deity asyour patron deity, and still recieve you divine spells normally. In addition, you can call upon your draconic paatron to add a +1 luck bonus on any one attack roll, saveing throw, ability check, or level check. Special You can take this feat only once, Choosing this feat changes your patron deity from your previous deity to a dragon quazi deity of you choice, and you take no penalties for the change. If you later choose a different patron deity, you lose the benefit of this feat, but you new patron deity can grant you spells as he or shee would any other cleric. Tchazzar is the only active dragon quasi-deity (dragon with 12 levels of dragon ascendant class) active in Faerun Transdimensional Breath ( Dragons of Faerun, p. 50) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/psionic/ Psionic Your breath weapon affects bordering planes. Prerequisite CHA 13, Breath Weapon, Chost attack, Benefit To use this feat, you must expend your psionic focus (See the Concentration skil description P37 or Expaded Psionics Handbook). When you use your breath weapon, it has it's full normal effect on incorporeal creatures on the etheeal plane, or the plane of shadows, and creatures within an extradimensional space within the the spells area. Such creatures include Etheral creature, creatures that are blinking, or shadow walking, Manifested ghosts, and creatures within the extradimensional space of a rope trick or portable hole. Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Dragons of Faerun Category:Dragons of Faerun Feats Category:Feats